


Tony und Tony

by kessM



Series: Italienischer Hengst und Sexy Ingenieur [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Das erst Treffen zwischen Tony und Tony.





	1. Chapter 1

Legende  
Ciao bello = Hallo Schönheit

 

I

Verdammt!  
Verdammt!  
Verdammt!  
Er wusste wirklich nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte.  
Was zum Teufel hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?  
Klar, hatte er sich zu Tode gelangweilt.  
Er hatte bereits im zarten Alter von zwölf Jahren auf Universitätsniveau studiert.  
Aber warum war er davon ausgegangen, dass die Professoren, Doktoren und Kommilitonen ihn ernst nehmen würden?  
Musste er sich denn tatsächlich erst einen Bart wachsen lassen, damit ihn jemand ernst nahm?  
Vergaß denn jeder, dass es sich bei ihm um ein Genie handelte?  
Verdammt!  
Wütend wischte er eine Träne, die sich aus den Augenwinkeln geschlichen hatte, weg.  
Seit einem Jahr befand er sich auf dem MIT.  
Ja, er war einer der Jüngsten.  
Aber verdammt!  
Er war fünfzehn Jahre alt, arbeitete bereits auf dem Level vieler Professoren und war mit zwei seiner Studiengänge bereits zur Hälfte durch.  
Und trotzdem nahm ihn keiner ernst!  
Ganz zu schweigen davon, bekam er die Blicke und die Tuscheleien mit.  
Wenn sie zwischen den einzelnen Vorlesungen die Säle wechselten, wurde er regelmäßig mehr als einmal angerempelt.  
Mehr als einmal wurde er mit einem spöttischen: „Sorry, hab dich nicht gesehen.“ abgespeist. Und das waren noch die harmlosen Sachen.  
Solange Rhodey beim ihm war, hielt sich das alles in Grenzen.  
Der junge Student konnte bereits einen gut durchtrainierten Körper sein eigen nennen – schließlich wollte er nach dem Studium zur Air Force.  
Seiner Meinung nach reine Verschwendung absoluten Talents, aber das war es, was Rhodey mit seinem Leben anfangen wollte.  
Also akzeptierte er es schulterzuckend und war dankbar, dass der Ältere ihn bereits in den ersten Wochen unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte.  
Denn die schiere Größe und die Kraftpakete, die Rhodey unter seinen Shirts versteckte, schreckten viele ab, ihm in der Gegenwart des Älteren dumm zu kommen.  
Verd…  
In seiner blinden Hast aus dem Laboratorium wegzukommen, hatte er nicht auf die Umgebung geachtet. Und lief prompt in eine andere Person rein.  
Der laute Knall verleitete ihn zum Boden zu schauen und sah, dass er auch noch ausgerechnet in eine Person gelaufen war, die Krücken benutzte.  
Vollkommen bleich schaute er auf, geradewegs in amüsierte grasgrüne Augen.  
„Ciao bello!“  
„Ciao bello!“, antwortete er automatisch.  
Denn wenn hier einer schön war, dann war es der Dunkelblonde in den er soeben gerannt war und nicht er, der kleine unterentwickelte Teenager.  
„Mmh… nicht das ich was dagegen habe, mich auf dich zu stützen, aber könntest du mir bitte die Krücke reichen?“, wurde er mit einem verschmitzten Augenzwinkern gefragt.  
Verdattert schaute er runter und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass der Ältere ein Teil seines Gewichtes in der Tat auf ihn stützte, damit er das eingegipste Bein nicht belastete.  
Verlegen half er dem Dunkelblonden zu einer der Bänke, die im Schatten der Bäume standen. Dann kehrte er zum Schauplatz seiner Peinlichkeit zurück, um die verlorene Krücke zu dem Verletzen zurückzubringen.  
„Entschuldige bitte.“, überreichte er die Gehhilfe mit hochrotem Kopf.  
„Schon gut.“, lächelte der Ältere und nutzte die Gelegenheit ihn neben sich auf die Bank zu ziehen. „Als Entschuldigung akzeptiere ich die Story, die dich dazu gebracht so niedergeschlagen den Weg entlang zu rauschen.“  
„Was?“  
„Nun, das ist das Mindeste, was du tun kannst – oder? Schließlich hast du mich umgerannt.“, zwinkerte der Dunkelblonde verschmitzt.  
Auf sein verdattertes Schweigen hin, führte er weiter aus:  
„Zudem hilft es manchmal mit einem Fremden zu reden, als mit jemanden den man kennt.“  
Gegen dieses Argument kam er nicht an und alles brach aus ihm hervor.  
Die Frustration, der Ärger, die Demütigungen… nicht ernst genommen zu werden, obwohl er sich seinen Platz hier verdient hatte.  
Das Getuschel, die boshaften Neckereien.  
Rhodey.  
Und während der gesamten Zeit hatte er nicht einmal das Gefühl, dass der Ältere ihn bemitleidete oder ihn nicht ernst nahm.  
Nachdem er seinen ganzen Frust abgeladen hatte, herrschte erstmal Ruhe zwischen ihnen. Die Stille war jedoch vollkommen entspannt. So etwas kannte er nicht.  
Wenn normalerweise Stille um ihn herum herrschte, obwohl er sich in der Gegenwart anderer befand, war diese Stille vollgeladen mit unausgesprochenen Dingen. Von denen die meisten dann auch noch negativ waren.  
Das war einer der Gründe, warum er sich beim Arbeiten die Ohrstöpsel reinstopfte und die Rock- und Heavy Metall Songs so laut aufdrehte, wie er vertrug.  
Inzwischen war es sogar schon so schlimm, dass er ohne diese Musik gar nicht mehr vernünftig arbeiten konnte.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Tony hörte sich an, was der Jüngere ihm zu sagen hatte, ohne ihn einmal zu unterbrechen. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass dem Schwarzhaarigen das schon ziemlich lange auf der Seele brannte.   
Er selbst war mit 16 Jahren auf die Uni gekommen.   
So bestanden zwischen ihm und den anderen Studenten mindestens zwei Jahre Unterschied. Was er auch zu spüren bekommen hatte.  
Allerdings nicht in dem Ausmaß wie der Jüngere neben ihm. Welcher bereits mit 14 Jahren an der Universität gelandet war. Damit bestanden zwischen ihm und den anderen mindestens vier Jahre Abstand.  
Kopfschüttelnd kehrte er in die Gegenwart zurück und schaute auf das Häufchen Elend, welches neben ihm saß.  
„Das ist alles Bullshit.“  
Wie er es sich gedacht hatte, die direkte Sprache half, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihn aus großen braunen Augen anschaute. Bevor sich jedoch Schmerz in den Blick schleichen konnte, weil der Jüngere davon ausging, dass er ihn nicht ernst nahm, holte er weiter aus:  
„Dein Fall beweist eindeutig, dass Intellekt nichts mit Alter zu tun hat. Das sich der Großteil der hier Anwesenden so auf dein Alter versteift und nicht deine Leistungen sieht, liegt nicht an dir, sondern zeigt mehr als deutlich, dass diese Idioten Idioten sind und nichts an einer Elite-Universität zu suchen haben.“  
Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Augen noch größer werden können, aber der Jüngere belehrte ihn eines Besseren. Dazu war der Mund zu einem kleinen stummen „Oh!“ aufgeklappt.  
Lächelnd fuhr er fort:  
„Ignoriere diese Ignoranten. Halte dich stattdessen an denen fest, die dich ernst nehmen. Und dann schließt du dich in dem Laboratorium ein und baust etwas, was diese ignoranten Idioten aus den Latschen kippen lässt.“  
„O-okay…“, nickte der Schwarzhaarige geplättet.  
Dann holte er einmal tief Luft, hielt ihm die Hand hin und meinte mit einem schiefen Grinsen:  
„Hallo, ich bin Tony Stark und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich mich bei dir anlehnen darf, wenn Ignoranten mein Intellekt mal wieder unterschätzen.“  
Lachend erfasste Tony die kleinere Hand:  
„Hi, ich bin Tony DiNozzo. Und damit habe ich überhaupt kein Problem.“

Und das war – wie heißt es so schön? – der Moment, den die beiden jungen Männer später als den besten Moment ihres Lebens identifizierten.  
Schließlich hatten sie in dem Moment ihren Seelengefährten gefunden.


End file.
